FF7 - Different Alternatives
by talinsquall
Summary: Cloud discovers Turkish Delight. Cid discovers a retired Turk Delight. Sephiroth discovers a missed Puppy Delight. Discovered delightful Remnants. Rufus/Cloud, Zack/Sephiroth, Cid/Vincent, Tseng/Aerith/Kadaj, Reno/Yazoo, Loz/Elena, , OOC, Non-Canon, Homosexuality, Swearing, Polyandry, Implied Mpreg


A/N: Babbling. Just babbling now. Wanted to post this before KH3 swallows my soul. Used kids from KH again for the babies/toddlers.

Fandom: Final Fantasy 7

Summary: Cloud discovers Turkish Delight. Cid discovers a retired Turk Delight. Sephiroth discovers a missed Puppy Delight. Discovered delightful Remnants. Aerith discovers a rift. Everyone gets to watch a familiar movie for free. The viewing brings little delight.

Pairings: Rufus/Cloud, Zack/Sephiroth, Cid/Vincent, Tseng/Aerith/Kadaj, Reno/Yazoo, Loz/Elena, Barrett/Tifa

Warnings: AU, OOC, Non-Canon, Homosexuality, Swearing, Polyandry, Implied Mpreg (Vincent is Sephiroth's and the Remnants' Father in my head canon.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. In certain cases incidents, characters and timelines have been changed for dramatic purposes. Certain characters may be composites, or entirely fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

XXX

 **FF7 - Different Alternatives**

(Junon - During Rufus's Exile from Shinra)

Zack Fair, First Class SOLDIER, ruffled Cloud Strife's blond spikes. "I have to go over some particulars with Tseng for the joint mission. We'll be in the next room if you need me."

The frowning infantryman whispered. "I can wait in an empty room by myself. Quit treating me like a baby, Zack. It's embarrassing."

The SOLDIER's head ruffling turned into a noogie. "Hey now. It's part of my role as mentor to embarrass you at least once a day."

Once Cloud shook off the strong hand, his best friend sauntered toward the exit. "Remember, Spiky. I'll be right next door."

Cloud's frown became a full pout. "Not a baby. Oooh, shiny!"

The teen gingerly handled a crystal ornament and marveled as its facets caught the light. "Pretty rainbows…"

"Yes, very pretty."

The youngster juggled the bauble and managed to set it down. "Excuse me, Sir. I didn't mean to overstep. I believed I was alone."

The white-suited blond sat up from behind the antique desk. "So did I… Such an bright-eyed baby. Would you like some candy?"

The teen's unsure feet shuffled their way forward. "Baby? You're not much older than I am. I'm not supposed to take candy from strangers."

The stranger's smirk blossomed into a genuine smile. "My apologies for the misunderstanding. Consider me an old soul. Rufus Shinra, at your service."

Cloud's small hand hesitantly chose from the offered candy dish. "I'm Cloud Strife, infantryman. Rufus Shinra? You're the Vice President. Zack said you were sent away on an important mission. Why did the President send you here?"

Rufus waited until the youngster took a second piece. "The mission is strictly need to know. At this time, no one needs to know. Including me, apparently."

The infantryman's blue eyes widened as he enjoyed the candy's sweetness. "You must have made your Dad really mad. Oh gosh, I didn't mean to be rude. I'm sorry."

The Shinra waved a hand. "It's quite alright. You're not incorrect and I find the insincere politeness of paid lapdogs tiring."

Cloud tentatively sat down. "Does this include the Turks?"

Rufus nudged the candy dish and grinned when Cloud grabbed a hearty handful. "Never. The Turks are my family. I see you enjoy the rosewater flavor above the lemon."

Cloud nibbled on the pink sweet. "I grew up in the country. I never tasted fancy food until I came to Midgar. I should stop. If I have too much sugar, Zack makes me do squats until I collapse."

The businessman twirled the dish around. "I won't tell, if you won't."

The teen picked five more pieces. "What are these candies called?"

The Vice President ran a finger through the treats. "Turkish Delights. They come in a multitude of flavors, but these are my Turks' favorites."

Cloud pocketed the candy as his eyes sunk to the rug. "I'm sorry."

Rufus bent forward. "Whatever for?"

The teen's sad gaze rose up. "I'm sorry you're all alone. I was the same until Zack saved me from the bullies and decided to be my mentor. It's an awful feeling to live with every day."

The Shinra reclined in his chair and glared out the window. "What does not kill you makes you stronger. At this juncture, I am overflowing with strength."

Cloud wanted to cry as he felt the utter desolation waft from the lost man. "Would a hug help?"

Rufus swerved in his chair. "I thought you were warned about strangers."

The blond stood up and ventured around the desk. "We're not strangers anymore. Would it be okay if I give you a hug? I'll think you'll feel better."

The Vice President opened his arms wide. "I think I'll feel better too."

A short time later, in the transport, Zack placed a firm hand on Cloud's shoulder. "You can't come back to Junon with me, Spiky."

Cloud didn't bother to ask how the SOLDIER knew about his meeting with Rufus. "All we did was talk and I gave the Vice President a hug!"

The First Class embraced his friend. "Rufus Shinra's exile to Junon is supposed to be a punishment. By giving the Vice President a moment of happiness, you could have been killed. We're lucky Reno kept the rest of the staff from entering the room."

Cloud sobbed. "It's not fair! Everyone deserves hope and happiness. Even Rufus Shinra!"

Zack rocked the crying blond. "Keep believin,' Spiky. Help the rest of us to stay human."

XXX

(Nibelheim - A Few Years Later)

Vincent Valentine slowly lowered himself back into his casket. "More nightmares shall come to me now, more than I previously had. Now… please leave."

The former Turk heard the scruffy pilot lean against his lance. "Shit. Ah didn't pay attention to most of whut you were sayin.' Was too busy admirin' the pretty. But yer emotion got to me. Right here in mah heart."

Cloud shook his head in disgust. "Cid, that's not your heart."

Cid Highwind moseyed over to the closed casket. "Speak fer yerself, Shorty."

Vincent raised an eyebrow as the lid was rudely shoved back. "You have been dismissed, Captain. The exit lies behind you."

Cid dropped his lance with a clatter. "Fancy talkin.' Fancy lookin.' Ah love it all! Move over, Valentine. Ah'm callin' yer bluff."

The gunslinger shot out of the coffin as Barrett Wallace wrestled the randy pilot away. "I may have been confined for thirty years, but I am not that desperate. Get out!"

Cloud pleaded to the upset man. "Please don't turn us away. We need your help. The Planet needs your help. If not for us, do it for Sephiroth."

Vincent sunk further into his cape. "I do not know what you mean. Except for my acquaintance with Lucrecia, I have no affiliation with Sephiroth."

Barrett grunted as Cid slipped an arm free. "Bullshit! Dye the maniac's hair black, put him in a red cape, and the psycho could be your twin."

Vincent's lower lip trembled. "Don't call him names. Sephiroth can't help what Shinra did to him. He never stood a chance."

The miner threw Cid to the opposite corner of the room. "So speaks the deadbeat dad."

Vincent rested a hand on his chest. "Hojo placed a bomb inside me. If I ever left this mansion, I would finally experience true death. My old partner, Veld, would give me monthly updates and pictures of my son until Shinra betrayed him as well."

Cid jumped up. "Ah got a stepson? Damn, family's growin' bigger by the minute."

Cloud's head hung down. "Bomb? I guess you can't help us. Since the old President is dead, maybe the Turks can help you."

The retired Turk pointed to the ceiling. "They have refused."

The confused trio looked up until a recognizable voice rang through the room from hidden speakers. "These are not the Turks you're looking for, yo."

Cid scowled in the voice's direction. "That shit don't work without the hand-wave. Ah thought Turks were womb to tomb. Things have fuckin' gone downhill at Shinra."

Reno's indignation was palpable. "Hey! Technically, Vincent is mostly dead! As for seeing his son, Sephiroth's close enough his daddy won't go kablooey if they meet, yo."

Cloud felt better when he found he wasn't the only one peering around the small room. "Where?"

Reno blew air through his teeth. "Check the library, yo."

Vincent floated towards the door and hesitated. He allowed himself a small smile as the Captain's reassuring hand patted his back. "I may never be able to leave this place."

Cid ran his fingers through lustrous long hair. "Then Nibelheim has a brand new overqualified handyman."

Barrett waved a hand. "Let Spiky go first. I need some dots connected for me. I think this meet-and-greet with Sephiroth should answer a lot."

Cloud's azure eyes darted around. "I-I-I'm not scared of Sephiroth. I'll take him on right now!"

Cid shoved the hesitant mercenary towards the hallway. "Ah got no fuckin' bells on, so quit pullin' mah fuckin' leg."

xxx

(The Library)

Sephiroth ran a gloved finger along the dusty tomes. "Being here brings back memories. Are you going to participate in the Reunion?"

Cloud attempted to back up, but was pushed back into play by the rest of the group. "I don't even know what a Reunion is!"

The former First Class General rotated in place and nailed the curious crowd down with an emerald glare. "Jenova will be at the Reunion. Jenova will rejoin the reunion becoming a calamity from the skies."

Cloud's forehead wrinkled. "Jenova, a calamity from the skies? You mean she wasn't an Ancient!?"

Sephiroth tilted his head. "... I see. I don't think you have the right to participate. Father, have these irritants disturbed your rest? I shall kill them for you before I leave."

Vincent sailed past a sputtering Cloud. "You know me?"

Sephiroth embraced his distraught parent. "Veld's bedtime stories were quite illuminating. Nothing comforted me more than knowing I was in no way related to Hojo. I was also cautioned not to disturb your rest. The old regime had ordered an explosive placed near your heart. I would rather have my father mostly alive somewhere than gone from me forever."

Vincent's tears were tinged with blood. "I wish I could have been there for you."

Sephiroth settled the older man down in a nearby chair. "You're here now."

Barrett prodded Cloud's back. "You're up, Nutball."

Cloud's eyes widened. "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about."

The miner poked the pseudo-SOLDIER's forehead. "You wouldn't. I'm talking to the other one. He comes out when you go to sleep at night. Really funny. Won't stop talking about his Angel."

Sephiroth straightened up with a growl. "Choose your words carefully, Stranger."

Cloud's eyes rolled up in his head then rolled back down. The smaller man scratched the back of his head and greeted Sephiroth with a familiar grin. "Hey, Angel. Long time no see."

Masamune appeared in an enraged Sephiroth's hand. "You dare to mock me!"

Cait Sith jumped into the room. "It's not what ya think! The wee lad does na know what's happenin' in his own head. It's Hojo's devilry afoot!"

Cid blinked at the stuffed animal. "Didn't we vote fer all the pussies to stay at the inn?"

Vincent covered his eyes with his golden gauntlet. "I am second-guessing my acceptance of your courtship, Highwind."

The pilot crossed his arms over a broad chest. "Can't expect a man to change in ten minutes, Vince."

Sephiroth pointed his sword at the crowned toy. "Explain quickly before Jenova overcomes my senses once more."

The mog danced in place as the puppet explained. "When Cloud left Zack's body at the outskirts of Midgar, the Turks retrieved it. They hoped Zack's enhancements would be triggered with a fresh infusion of Mako."

The General flicked his hand so his sword dissipated. "If Zack's body is elsewhere, why is his consciousness housed in this miniature reject?"

Cait Sith rocked back-and-forth for a few moments prior to shrugging his shoulders. "Science?"

Sephiroth yanked the toy up and shook it by its neck. "You shall dance no more!"

Vincent placed a calming hand on his son's forearm. "Perhaps the Turks can answer your questions, since they have Zack's body."

Sephiroth snorted and tossed the plaything away. "Turks lie as easily as they breathe."

The former Turk began to lead the troubled General to the other room. "Yet their loyalty to their loved ones is legendary."

Sephiroth halted next to a nervous Zack in Cloud's body. "Beloved… Are you still with me?"

Zack took advantage of his smaller stature and snuggled against his weary spouse. "Always, Angel. Always and forever."

xxx

Back in the Coffin Room, Vincent's smooth voice rose up to the ceiling. "Reno? Tseng? Zack Fair's consciousness has reawakened in Cloud Strife's body. If my son is to regain his sanity, and fight off Jenova's hold, Sephiroth needs his husband by his side. Do you know where Zack's body rests?"

A few minutes passed prior to Cid bellowing. "Speak up, Turk! We didn't pay extra fer the heavy breathing."

A sultry voice floated down. "Will I get my Cloud back? He didn't recognize me on the Tower rooftop."

Cloud unconsciously stepped towards the voice. His whole demeanor and voice seemed younger. "Rufus, is that you? I couldn't come back to Junon after we hugged. I miss you. Oh wait. You're mean now. You let your cat-doggy bite me when I couldn't fight back."

Rufus's voice became louder as he leaned forward. "I'm sorry, Baby. I had no idea Hojo had placed a physical fail-safe in you. Once I realized you were paralyzed, I made sure Dark Nation licked you all better.

Zack hastily regained control of Cloud's body. "Dark wasn't the one who licked Cloud's wounds better. You should be ashamed of yourself, President Shinra."

Rufus sighed. "Yet I never am. Zack Fair, swear on your love for Sephiroth that I shall get my baby infantryman back and I shall ensure you are brought to your waiting body."

Zack's eyes met Sephiroth's. "I swear on the love of my life. Cloud will get his body back once I get mine."

Back at Shinra Tower, Rufus rapped his knuckles on the desk. "We have a deal."

The contentment in the room was unsettled by Sephiroth's ear-splitting scream.

The madman grasped the sides of his head. "No! I will not listen to you! I will never follow your orders again! Gods, the pain!"

Vincent followed the murmurs of the demons housed in his soul and draped his crimson cloak over Sephiroth's shoulders. "Allow the demons to protect your psyche against Jenova, my son. Their love is nearly as strong as mine."

Sephiroth shook his head while clutching his father's hand. "I don't think I can…"

Zack, in Cloud's body, grasped his love's other hand. "Please hold on, Angel. We're so close."

Sephiroth stared deep into Cloud's eyes and found his Zack. "It really is you. You kept your promise. You didn't leave me."

Zack caressed his husband's face. "I never will."

Vincent caught his son as the General collapsed. "What happens now?"

The gunslinger's query was met by a piercing whistle.

"Who called a cab? Gotta let ya know, meter's already runnin,' yo."

The group turned to view Reno leaning in the doorway.

Vincent clasped the area over his heart. "The bomb. I can't leave here."

Cid hugged his new love's shoulders. "Captain got your back, Vince. You won't be alone."

Reno straightened up and rested his EMR on his bony shoulder. "Oh, about that. Hojo lied. Veld was able to get Hojo's old research notes sent to the Turks prior to disappearing with his daughter. We finally got them decrypted. Ya got a shitload of enhancements but no bombs, yo."

Vincent's rage nearly overwhelmed him. "Lied? All these years… All this time my boy suffered because of my absence… Was deprived of my love…"

The redhead Turk idly waved his weapon. "Yeah. Turks aren't the only ones who lie as easily as they breathe. Hojo should be in the same building I'll be taking these alleged criminals to. The girls are already strapped into the helicopter. You in or are ya still retired?"

A resolute Vincent stood up with Sephiroth cradled gently in his arms. "I am most definitely in."

Cid readjusted his pants. "Damn, yer hot when yer pissed, Valentine. Ah'm gunna fuckin' love bein' married to ya."

Vincent directed a coy look over his shoulder. "Even with the sudden surprise family?"

Cid answered with a saucy wink. "Always wanted to add on to mah bunny hutch. Jest needed more bunnies."

Reno swayed to the doorway. "Enough with the old people courting. If Yuffie breaks the helicopter again, Tseng will be temporarily demoted. Shinra don't pay me enough to be the Acting Director over the Turk lunatic asylum for a week. Crafty little sisters suck, yo."

Zack nudged Cait Sith. "Waaaaait. Yuffie is Tseng's little sister? So all the time I was takin' care of her durin' the Wutai War…"

Cait Sith bounced along on his mog. "Don't let ya suspicions get away with ya, laddie. Yuffie was true blue. The lass kept ya safe when ya slept. No foolin.' Tseng only learned of yer kindness after we retrieved yer body. Was a sad day for the Director."

Zack, in Cloud's body, helped Vincent secure Sephiroth's large frame into the air transport and patted his husband's leg. "Well, I'm done with sadness. Let the good times roll."

Vincent rested his head on Cid's steady shoulder and meticulously planned Hojo's decimation. "Agreed."

XXX

(Shinra Tower)

Rufus Shinra held a lax petite hand. "It would serve me right if you were forever lost to me, Cloud. After Father gleefully informed me of your death, I did my best to damn my soul to the deepest recesses of Hell. If you regain consciousness, I will leave you in peace. Your life will be better without me."

The small hand gripped tighter, reminding the Shinra of Cloud's new enhancements. "I'm sorry."

The President kissed Cloud's hand. "Whatever for?"

Cloud's azure gaze caressed Rufus's upset form. "I'm sorry you're all alone. I was the same until Zack saved me from the bullies and decided to be my mentor. It's an awful feeling to live with every day."

The crying magnate climbed onto the bed and laid beside his love. "What does not kill you makes you stronger. At this juncture, I am overflowing with strength."

Cloud kissed the tears as they fell. "Would a hug help?"

Rufus shied away from the kindness. "I thought you were warned about strangers."

The beaming blond moved closer. "We're not strangers anymore. Would it be okay if I give you a hug? I'll think you'll feel better."

The white-suited executive sagged in the bed. "I think I'll feel better too."

Cloud attempted to hug Rufus with his whole body. "Where's my candy?"

Rufus hid his face against Cloud's neck. "After Father informed me of your death, I couldn't stand the sight of it."

Tseng appeared from the shadows holding a small bag. "Here, Cloud. Rosewater is your favorite flavor, I believe. I have been informed, with Aerith's help, Zack Fair's consciousness has successfully been reunited with his reanimated body. Sephiroth merely awaits for his husband to awaken and the Scourge shall be appeased. The Mayor shall arrive, bright and early, in the morning for your wedding. Good night."

Cloud clutched Rufus's lapel as Tseng disappeared. "Who's getting married?"

Rufus raised his head so his yearning eyes met Cloud's. "We are. If you will have me…"

Cloud caressed the magnate's tired face. "Why wouldn't I?"

The Shinra looked away. "Do your regained memories include these past five years?"

Cloud veered his gaze, so his eyes could catch Rufus's again. "Yes."

The desperate man hid his face once more. "Then you know why. I've turned into the monster my father always wanted. The sort of man you could never trust and love."

Cloud sighed and shoved a treat into the mogul's mouth. "I'm definitely not a baby anymore. Quit deciding my life for me. If I want to love a monster, I will."

Rufus muffled his chuckles against his love's collarbone. "This monster thanks you. I'm not sorry about what I did on the rooftop. You were so righteous, especially when you discovered you couldn't move. It was delicious."

Cloud warmed Rufus's face with kisses. "Correction. Zack was so righteous. I was wrapped up in mental cotton. He called you the bad man and your subsequent actions didn't help."

Rufus met Cloud's lips with his own. "Only with you, Baby. I swear on my vast ill-gotten gains. Only with you."

Cloud clutched the tycoon tighter. "Good. Keep it that way."

XXX

(In another part of the Tower…)

Zack Fair awoke to a beauteous sight. "No fair making yourself more gorgeous. Now I'll never be able to keep the fanboys away."

Sephiroth adjusted the translucent materia veil wrapped around his head. "It's a temporary fix until I can remember where Jenova's head is located. The materia chips in the fabric will block her influence and keep away the pain. It also seems to work well as a headband."

Zack drew Sephiroth down for a deep kiss. "Yes, it does. Hello, Angel. In case you've forgotten, I love you."

Sephiroth returned Zack's kiss with a sensuous one of his own. "I love you. Even in the depths of madness, my heart ached with love for you."

Zack's smile melted into a disturbed frown. "I'd love to continue this, Angel, except I can't feel my crotch. Was my lower half blown off too? I know our love can work around anything, but I'd like to know what I'm working with."

Sephiroth ran his hand down one of Zack's long legs. "Your nervous system is still reconnecting itself. From the outside, your form is as beautiful as the first time I saw you."

Zack sniggered. "I was covered in blood, guts, and muck."

Sephiroth nuzzled his lips against his SOLDIER's. "Exactly. Beautiful."

The First Class's whine filled the hospital room. "How long until we can start making babies again?"

The General eyed the ticking clock. "Approximately forty-five minutes. By the way, your arms and hands work and I always wondered how sensitive your nipples are."

Zack relaxed against the hospital bed. "Nothing like a little fun to hurry up the healin.' You wanna play, Angel. Let's play."

XXX

(Meanwhile, in another part of the Tower)

Cid lightly punched Reeve Tuesti's shoulder. "Whut the fuck did ya tell mah Valentine, Cat-Man? Vincent was fine when Ah left to get us food. Ah come back and he's jittery as all hell and mutterin' to himself."

The city planner gingerly rubbed his bruising shoulder. "Hojo may have slipped away, while Reno left to retrieve you, but his location has been discovered. He is in the Northern Crater, along with Jenova's head, and some other recent experiments."

The Captain's sky-blue eyes surveyed an unconsciously hovering Vincent peering out the window. "Recent experiments? Do tell. They wouldn't have anythin' to do with Sephiroth. Would they?"

Reeve tapped some keys on his computer tablet. "The experiments were referenced as 'remnants' in the quarterly reports. The Shinra board was led to believe they were test tube reserves of Sephiroth's final cellular structure preserved for future study."

Cid patted Vincent's back until the gunslinger guiltily lowered himself to the floor. "Ah'm guessin' they're not."

Reeve rubbed his tired eyes with his fingers. "They're clones derived from Vincent and Lucrecia's DNA… and yours."

Cid wheeled around and pointed at the inventor's head. "Bullshit! If mah dick came anywhere near Vincent Valentine prior to our first meetin,' it never would of left!"

An incredulous Reeve nearly dropped his tablet. "There is more than one way… Unbelievable. How many medical tests were you given in the Space Program?"

The pilot's forehead wrinkled with thought. "Fuck if Ah know. Hell, Ah was even poked in mah sleep. Bet Shinra has enough DNA to fill a schoolhouse with Highwinds."

Reeve sent a worried look Vincent's way. "Try a city. Be glad Hojo stopped with one"

Cid hurriedly caught a sagging Vincent. "How many are there?"

Vincent whispered with a lowered head. "Three. All boys. All were injected with Jenova cells. Two are a mix of myself and Lucrecia. The third is my son with you."

The pilot kissed Vincent's head as he glared at Reeve. "Ah love 'em already, Vince. Swear it true. Why only one? If mah genes were good enough to be shot into space, they should've been good enough fer all our babies."

Reeve motioned with his hand down Cid's muscular body. "Hojo felt Shinra needed a 'tank.' It seems you are perfect 'tank' material."

Cid rocked his muttering love. "Ready to raise a family with this tank?"

Vincent halted his muttering to look to his Captain with worried crimson eyes. "Is Rocket Town a safe place for children? Perhaps we should raise them in Kalm, but I don't want to live far from Sephiroth."

The pilot kissed trembling lips. "Rocket Town's good country livin.' Ah'll have to build a few extensions to the house, but Ah've been plannin' to do that anyway. We'll talk to Zack and Sephiroth later. Ah'm sure they'll be visitin' every other day to see the boys."

Vincent rested his cheek against Cid's firm shoulder. "It's all happening so fast. You did not sign up for this, Captain."

Cid mumbled against Vincent's hair. "Ah wouldn't have it any other way. Ah left Rocket Town with nothin.' You've given me the moon and the stars, Vince. It was the best day of mah life when we found yer coffin."

The former Turk sniffled. "You mean when you broke into my room. The key was hidden in the safe for a reason."

Cid raised Vincent's head up. "Ya should have hidden it better from this hound dog. Ah still would have howled outside yer door until ya opened up. Ah can't wait to get hitched."

Vincent tentatively kissed Cid back for the first time. "Marriage is unnecessary for this relationship, Captain. We can continue as we are for a while longer."

The pilot negated the notion by twirling the surprised gunslinger. "The fuck we will! Ah ain't givin' ya no breathin' room, Valentine. It don't matter if ya got four boys followin' you. Once other people spy yer beauty, ah'll have a 24/7 target on mah back. Gorgeous is rare around the common folk."

Vincent hid his face against Cid's head. "Your praise is unnecessary, Highwind. I am not so special."

Cid nodded towards the flustered inventor. "Hey, Reeve! How long is the flight to the Northern Crater?"

Reeve tilted his head. "A couple of hours. Why?"

Cid jiggled the hiding gunslinger in his embrace. "Plenty of time to change mah Valentine's mind."

XXX

(Northern Crater)

Cid led the medical team to where his teammates had confronted and defeated a rabid Hojo. "Now tread lightly around mah Vincent. His temperament is kinda touchy since we woke our boys up."

The head physician spoke up. "We were apprised of the situation in the transport, Captain. The whole medical team has been specially trained to treat traumatized SOLDIERs. Your children will receive the best of care. By the way, where are they?"

The pilot pointed with his lance towards his menacing mate. "They're under the cape. Good luck getting near 'em."

From behind the group, an ancient gnome, carrying a simple medical bag marched forward. "Let me see those boys, Vincent. Gods only knows what Hojo plagued them with."

Vincent stopped growling. "Jerry? Is that you? You were old when I was killed thirty years ago. You wouldn't set foot near Shinra's witchery. Why aren't you dead yet?"

The grouchy gremlin halted in front of his friend. "My old man stench keeps scaring Death away. Now flip your cape so I can see the damage. With your looks, the boys are probably as beastly as hell and you'll have to pay their intended to marry them."

Vincent gently drew his cape away from his treasures. "I wish. It would be so much easier to hide them if they were plain. Their coloring alone..."

Dr. Jerry Mercer squinted at the three terrified teenagers. "Glad to see you got the Materia veils on them before Jenova took control. Relax, kiddoes. Old age isn't contagious. Now, son. I understand you're scared, but I'm going to need my hand to examine you."

Cid prodded the supposed leader of the triplets with the round edge of his lance. "Stand down, Kadaj. If ya squeeze the old geezer any harder, he'll turn into dust."

Kadaj dropped the age-spotted appendage with a sniff. "I did it, but not because I was told to."

The long-haired remnant, next to Kadaj, flinched as the doctor checked his reflexes. "If this is what old looks like, I want no part of it. Will I look so wizened when I'm old, Father?"

Vincent kissed a distressed brow. "Well, I am considered quite old and you resemble me, Yazoo. Do I seem hideous to your eyes?"

Yazoo snuggled against his newfound parent. "No. You're the most beautiful father on the whole Planet."

Dr. Mercer motioned a frightened Cid look-alike to inch out of the cape. "Nice to hear stupidity wasn't added to the Valentine gene pool. Child, I will not harm you. A little help here, Highwind."

Cid plopped down next to his burly son and hugged wide shoulders. "Ain't nothin' bad is gonna happen to ya while me and your Father's around. Let the Doc check ya out, Loz."

Loz hesitantly stretched his arms and legs out. "I-I can be brave. Just like you, Pa."

Cid hugged his boy tighter. "Damned straight you can. It's easy. The more loved ones around ya, the braver ya get."

Yuffie jumped up and down to get some attention. "Hello! Can we go home now? Hojo's unconscious and oozing his mutated crap everywhere. Where are the Turks anyway? Aren't they supposed to transport the lunatic to a special prison?"

Tifa gave up trying to wipe the gunk off her skirt. "They better be stuck in a sudden blizzard. A howling white-out of a storm."

One of the bored unused medical staff spoke up. "The Turks are relaxing outside, in the helicopters, sucking on ring pops."

Aerith paused while cleaning her staff. "I am sitting here with Hojo parts dripping down my hair and our transportation is eating candy?"

Tifa gripped her friend's shoulder as she strode towards the entrance. "Relax, Aer. I got this."

Nanaki nosed Barrett's shoulder. "Shouldn't you have taken the initiative?"

Barrett stayed in place. "Nope. Tifa ordered me to sit on a Hojo and I'm gonna keep on sittin' on this Hojo until I'm told different. Lockhart's scary when inconvenienced."

As if to prove his point, a flood of panicked Turks suddenly flooded the Crater.

Elena and Rude activated specialized Materia and 'floated' Hojo out of the Crater.

Barrett knocked Reno's shoulder. "Where you takin' him?"

The redhead's attention seemed to be elsewhere. "A secure location. We need to find out where Hojo hid Jenova's head, since it isn't here anymore. Don't worry. Vincent's going to get frequent recorded updates of the interrogations. By personal request, Hojo's gonna live a long, pain-filled, torturous life courtesy of the Turks."

To Vincent's alarm, one of his children suddenly sped away from the safety of the cape. "Yazoo! Do not go far! The Turks are not to be trusted!"

Tseng came around from behind the concerned parent. "Now that is truly hurtful, Vincent. Retired or not, you will always be a Turk."

Vincent narrowed his crimson eyes at the Wutaiian. "I stand by my statement, especially when it comes to my family. Kadaj, do not grab at the Director. He is not a plaything."

The teen sunk deeper into the cape, but continued to flutter his long lashes at the interested older man. "He smells different than the others, Father. Gunpowder and Spice. I like it."

A mesmerized Tseng reached out to caress a pale cheek. His hand was quickly slapped away by Vincent. "My apologies. I'm not sure what came over me. I will be departing now to bring Hojo to his prison. The recorded updates will be delivered weekly, Vincent."

Vincent clutched his curious child closer. "Thank you, Tseng. You can leave now."

Kadaj's emerald eyes followed the exotic man. "Do all men resemble this Tseng person?"

Vincent sighed as he finally sighted Yazoo near Reno. "No, my son. All Turks are enhanced to the utmost capabilities of their physical bodies. The Director even more so."

Kadaj's thoughtful expression became absolutely evil. "Wonderful."

Reno started when a near-naked Remnant appeared in front of him. "Ya left most of your clothes under the cape, yo."

Yazoo completely ignored social niceties and rudely invaded the Turk's personal space. "Is your tongue blue all the time? Oh, you have kitty eyes. I like them. Will you miss them if I take them to Rocket Town with me?"

Reno took a big step back. "Yeah. I really would, since I'd be blind. You're the prettiest silver doll, but you gotta go back to your daddy, and stay away from me. I worked too long with the Turks to be sent to jail, yo."

The teenager clapped his hands and bounced in place. "I understand. I have to take your whole body with me. It's okay. You'll like Rocket Town. Pa says we don't need to wear clothes if we stay on the property. We can have pillow fights and wrestle around in the grass all day."

The Turk held his hands up to ward off the joyful jailbait. "Vincent! Hey Valentine! Call off your kid! He's killin' me with my wildest dreams, yo."

Vincent waited until Cid took his place prior to flying to Yazoo's side. "Enough. Reno is correct. You need to live life in the real world before making such rash decisions. We can return to this subject in two years time."

Yazoo sulked and played with Vincent's hair. "Two years is foooooreeeeeeveeeer, Father. I want my pretty kitty now!"

Vincent took his son's hand and led him back to the rest of the family. "I shall not be swayed on this, so do not try me. Stop frowning. I received a call from Sephiroth. He will meet us in Rocket Town with his husband, Zack."

Yazoo squeezed his father's arm. "We'll all be together like we always should have been. I hope Big Brother can love us too."

Vincent waited until Yazoo sat down, then rewrapped his cape around his kin. "Sephiroth already loves you all. He told me so himself."

An embarrassed Loz hung his head. "Don't see why. Big Brother is an awesome hero. We're just weak replacements."

Cid gripped his lance as he directed his glare to the cave wall. "Who told ya that bull? Jenova?"

Kadaj's bravado drained away. His gaze refused to meet Vincent's. "Our mother, Lucrecia. Hojo had us visit her prior to traveling to the Crater. I don't see why. She was nothing but hate and anger. If we weren't Sephiroth, she wasn't interested in us. In fact, she was upset Hojo hadn't destroyed us when she had directed him to years ago."

Yazoo replied to Vincent's shocked gasp. "To her, we're failed experiments. Does Lucrecia have to be our mother? She never wanted us. I don't want her. I'm happy with you and Pa. You two loved us before you even met us."

Kadaj nestled closer to his sibling. "I feel the same. I have a Pa and a Father. This is enough for me."

Loz snuggled in on Yazoo's other side. "The mean lady hated me the most. I didn't do anything. I just wasn't hers. I'm Pa's."

Cid swallowed back his tears, got on his knees, and wrapped his sons in his arms. "Damned right you are. All of you kids are mine and I'll punch out anyone who tries to tell me different."

Aerith walked up to the family. "If you don't mind, Yuffie, Nanaki, and I would like to journey with you to Rocket Town. I talked with my mother and she has decided to stay with Tifa and Barrett for awhile. She and Marlene became quite close during this adventure."

Cid peered around Aerith. "And you two? Whut's your excuses for free-loadin'?"

Yuffie petted Nanaki's braids. "Now Tseng knows I can be trusted, my big brother wants me to do more official stuff for Wutai, since he can't. I'll do it. Just not this second. I'm still a kid too."

Nanaki held his head high as the tears dripped from his eye. "I will return to Cosmo Canyon to help my people, but my Grandpa's death still weighs heavily in my heart. I promise not to impose for too long."

Cid gently tugged on a braid. "If Ah wake up every mornin' to you sleepin' in front of mah fireplace, Nanaki, I'll be a happy man. You'll always be welcome to the Valentine-Highwind household."

Vincent softly petted Nanaki's pelt. "I wholeheartedly agree with Cid, my friend."

Aerith bent forward to the couple with an impish smile which Cid never liked. "I understand extensions need to be made on the house, so we three will stay at the Inn. However, I remember Shera considers the Highwind residence her permanent home. Has the situation changed?"

Cid rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah've called Shera a couple of times to keep her up on the situation. Ah let her know Ah'm a family man now and whatever debt she thinks Ah owe her has to be paid another way. Ah think she understood the situation the last time we talked."

The last Cetra straightened up with her smile fixed in place. "Oh, I'm sure Shera understood in her own way. Who wants to go to Rocket Town! Our transport is right outside. Let's go!"

Kadaj edged away from the excited lady. "Father, I think this Aerith knows what is about to happen in Rocket Town. I don't think it will be good."

Vincent paused from reminding Loz to keep his briefs on. "No, it won't Kadaj, but it is necessary. Just remember your Pa is sometimes too kind-hearted for his own good and it is up to us to protect him. I can read your eyes, Yazoo. If Shera is to mysteriously end up not living, it will be by my hands. You three have not been properly trained in how to dispose of a body."

Loz shuddered. "Don't want nothin' to do with that stuff. I'm gonna be an honest working man like Pa."

Vincent kissed his most innocent child. "Nothing could make me happier, Loz."

XXX

(Rocket Town - Morning)

As the Valentine-Highwind Family walked from the airfield, Cid held Vincent close. "Never thought I'd get hitched in a helicopter. If you want, we can have a second weddin' with all the fixins."

Vincent kissed his Captain's cheek. "Our wedding was perfect. I've never had the patience for silly frippery. We are legally married. It is all that matters. Like the boys, I am also new to this era. I hope you can find the time to explore the Planet with me."

The pilot stopped walking to kiss his gunslinger. "Jest point on the map, Vince, and Ah'll get ya there. Travelin' will be good for the boys too. Show 'em there's more to life than destroyin' shit and harassing pretty Turks."

Vincent returned Cid's ardor. "You don't mind being harassed for the rest of your life by this retired pretty Turk?"

Cid guffawed at the notion. "Hell no! This is the best punishment ever."

The couple strolled onward until Cid halted and swore a blue streak. "Wait a goddamn minute. Why is Sephiroth and Zack still standin' outside the house? Ah told them to go on in, when Zack called earlier. Shera should've at least given' them some tea while they waited for us."

As Kadaj and Yazoo leaped up and clung onto his tall form like spider monkeys, Sephiroth strode to his father. "Thank the Gods, you're here. If I had to listen to that lunatic spew more lies, I would have removed my veil and answered Jenova's call to rampage. Hello, Loz. Come embrace me as the others have. I am so happy not to be alone anymore."

Observing a grateful Loz slump into Sephiroth's arms, Zack walked up and placed his hands on his hips. "Cid, can you talk reason to this Shera person? Seph and I showed up early to put up the 'Welcome Home' decorations and she refused to let us into the house. She says we're not 'family."

It was only Vincent's enhanced speed and strength which kept Cid from tearing the front door down. The newlywed hugged his raging husband tight. "Please calm down, love. You're frightening the boys. Let us hear what Shera has to say. I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding."

Aerith elbowed Yuffie's arm. "The door's opening. When Shera comes out, we go for it."

The ninja crouched forward and tensed her legs. "Yep. It's the last time crazy lady's opening the door from that side. This is so much fun."

Nanaki woofed and wagged his fiery tail. "Agreed."

Shera exited the dwelling and took three firm steps forward. "Welcome home, Cid. I see you brought the adopted teenagers. They are quite stunning. I'm sure we can marry off the pretty ones quickly and put the bullish one to work. I have your tea ready on the stove, after you send these rude strangers away."

Cid sputtered so hard Vincent was afraid he was having a heart attack. "Adopted? Bullish? Ah jest found mah family and you wanna auction them off to the highest bidder? Work mah Loz like a plow-horse? Deny mah Vincent's very existence? Ah'll tan yer hide!"

Shera's deluded reply was stopped by Aerith, Yuffie, and Nanaki sprinting around her, entering the dwelling, and locking the door behind them. "Excuse me, Strangers. I have the key to get back in."

The trio's merry reply was overheard by the growing crowd, along with the sight of Aerith's strong magic securing the rest of the entrances. "We don't caaaaare."

Shera turned back around to a glowering Vincent's nose brushing hers. "Oh my. Can you please step back. My fiance is right over there."

Zack had to practically sit on Cid to keep him in place. "A little help with the exploding stepfather-in-law, Seph."

Sephiroth lovingly petted his exasperated Puppy. "No."

A sinister smile lit up Vincent's face as his eye color twirled between gold and crimson. "Am I beautiful to you?"

Shera could not dismiss the truth as it stood in front of her. "You're breathtaking."

Vincent's demons roared in his head as they sensed their chains being loosened. "Allow me to show you my other faces."

An hour later, Aerith set the 'Welcome Home' cake, fresh from the baker, on the kitchen table. "I hope Shera's sister recognizes her when the sheriff drops her off at her house. Her hair turned completely white by the time Vincent got to Hellmasker. You didn't have to throw all her stuff into the street, Cid."

The pilot divided up the cake. "The fuck Ah didn't. No one disrespects mah family in mah presence without gettin' dealt with. You okay, Vince. Transformin' always takes a toll on ya."

Vincent finished braiding Yazoo's hair with a twinkle in his eye. "Who me? I'm peachy."

Sephiroth handed a hearty slice to Zack. "Just one, Puppy, or you'll be up all night from the sugar."

Zack licked the fork with relish. "Buttercream. Yummy yum. The house next door is for sale. Pretty sure we're buying it. I received a text from Tseng. Apparently, I have a few years of back pay accrued to my savings account. It's great when no one officially reports you dead."

Sephiroth paused as he reached for a napkin. "Wonderful. I will continue to honor my contract to the new Shinra regime, while you fix up the house. All record of my Jenova-caused transgressions have been expunged. Must we still stop off at Gongaga? Your parents can visit us here or in Midgar."

Zack petted his love's long back. "Have a heart, Seph. Ma and Pa were never told I was dead. What's wrong with Gongaga anyway?"

The General picked at his cake. "Nothing. It's just so… Gongaga."

Yuffie laid her head on Nanaki's belly as they rested in front of the fire. "Yep. This is the life."

Nanaki nosed at his cake. "This contentment never lasts."

The ninja forked a strawberry out of her cake. "So let's enjoy it while we can, Grumpy Pants."

Kadaj inched away from the intrusive magical lady. "No thank you. I can feed myself."

Aerith clucked her tongue and stuck a forkful into the shy remnant's mouth. "Why? When I can do it for you."

The teenager dropped his head with a blush. "You make me feel like I felt for the Director, but you smell like flowers. I don't understand."

Aerith placed the cake to the side and cuddled the young man. "It's alright, Kadaj. You make my tummy feel all warm inside like it does for Tseng, too."

Vincent piped up from his seat next to Cid. "Aerith, you are my friend. Do not become my enemy. Kadaj is new to this world. I will not have him hurt by your fickleness. If you are playing with his emotions, walk away."

The Cetra's apple-green gaze met Vincent's head-on. "I love you and Cid, Vincent. I would never bring pain to your family. If Kadaj is hurt, it will not be my actions."

Loz wrestled a magazine from Yazoo and showed an advertisement to Cid. "This is what I want to do, Pa."

The pilot whistled as his eyes scanned the high-end jewelry. "Fancy-shmancy, Son. Your enhancements should speed up your apprenticeship, but it's detailed work. You gotta have the patience for it. Ya hear whut Ah'm sayin'?"

Loz nodded as Yazoo snatched the magazine back. "Ah hear ya, Pa. I'll do whatever it takes."

Cid clapped his hand on Loz's shoulder as he placed a call to a fellow master craftsman. "Okay then."

Yazoo sent the pictures he took to Reno's phone. He happily answered the quick ring. "Hello, Kitty. I'm in Rocket Town. Since I can't have your eyes yet, can I have the things I saw in the pictures I sent you?"

Back in Midgar, Reno idly wiped blood off his knife. "Ya got me in debt with the first picture, Yazoo. How did you get my phone number, yo?"

Yazoo's emerald eyes veered over to meet a growling Vincent. "Your wallet."

The redhead smacked his ass, unsurprised to not find a wallet in his back pocket. "Ya did me wrong, Yazoo. Now I gotta fly to Rocket Town to get what's mine. Ya gonna get me killed by the old man, yo."

The long-haired remnant leaped over to cuddle against Vincent. "I'll leave your wallet on the front stoop. As long as you stay outside, Father won't shoot you… I think."

Vincent took the phone. "My son is correct, Reno. The fault does not lie with you. I will be sure to leave a slice of cake for you along with the wallet."

Reno yanked a second knife out of the body he was crouched over. "Is the cake good?"

Zack yelled over. "It's a fruit basket cake with buttercream icing. It's aces, yo!"

Sephiroth tsked at his naughty SOLDIER. "I said one slice, Zackary."

Reno stretched his back and nodded to his partner. "Save a slice for Rude and ya got a deal, yo."

Vincent scowled at an excited Yazoo. "I'm going to regret this."

Reno kicked the dead body into the gutter. "Probably. Congrats on your wedding. Out of all the Turks, you deserve the good life, yo."

Vincent's crimson eyes shined brighter as he surveyed his happy family surrounding him. "For once we agree, Reno."

XXX

(Wutai - Three Years Later)

Sitting idly on the front steps of the Temple, Kadaj stared out into space. He jumped when Aerith kissed his head. "Oh! I'm sorry."

The Cetra placed the book on the remnant's lap. "It's storytime. The children are waiting."

Kadaj blinked in surprise at all the small expectant faces. "Of course. Once upon a time…"

Aerith sidled up next to a pensive Tseng. "The lapses are becoming worse."

The visiting Director's frown became more pronounced. "The materia veils are not failing. Sephiroth has shown no signs of memory lapses nor Jenova's renewed influence."

Aerith ran a hand down the Wutaiian's toned arm. "Cloud called me this morning. I'm not sure how he did it, but he was able to get Rufus to come."

Tseng's amber eyes traveled along Kadaj's form. "Rufus was the last holdout. Cloud truly is a miracle worker. Are you sure this will work?"

Aerith relaxed against Tseng's body as Kadaj read on. "I have staked our future happiness on it."

xxx

(A Field in Wutai - Nighttime - Two Days Later)

Rufus ran a hand through his son's springy hair. "The meadow is damp. We should have brought a nanny for Sora. They could have stayed back at the inn along with Elena."

Cloud kissed his boy's forehead. "Sora is never going to have a nanny. If he grows up troubled, due to his upbringing, we will both know why."

The Shinra snuggled his love. "Me."

The former infantryman beamed at his husband. "Exactly."

The next blanket over, Sephiroth peered out into the darkness. "Where is my son?"

Zack hung up the call with his parents. "Riku's toddled his way to Sora again. Get ready for the stiff-arm."

The couple smiled as their tyke kissed Sora Shinra's cheek and had his face strongly pushed away by a determined baby hand.

Rufus sneered down his nose at the constant admirer. "Your youngster should set the bar a trifle lower."

Zack's rakish grin lit up the night. His periwinkle eyes fastened on Sephiroth's gloriousness. "Nah, Riku's a Fair. Us country boys always shoot for the stars."

Lounging on another blanket, Vincent purred to his Captain. "Is this true, Highwind?"

Cid kissed his gunslinger. "How else was Ah gonna catch a dark angel?"

The pair's romance was suddenly cut short by Loz gripping Cid's arm. "Pa? It's gone all dark again."

Vincent reached over to pet his son's cheek. "The blindness is temporary, Loz. Think of new jewelry designs until your sight returns."

Loz's sobs filled the field. "Father, if I can't ply my trade, no one will want me."

Vincent crooned to his boy as Cid rocked the gentle giant in his arms. "Silliness. Did not a crowd of young ladies escort you home the last time you had a blind spell?"

Loz snorted his tears. "Those girls just want me for my body. I want them to love all of me. Pa said I just had to be patient."

Cid slapped his knee. "Damned straight! Ah had to wait nigh on thirty years for mah Valentine. It was worth every minute."

Loz smiled when he felt Riku's small hands grip his face. "Hey, Baby. I wish I could see you."

In a flash, the Remnant's sight returned.

Sagging in relief, Loz hugged his nephew tight. "Don't know what you did, Riku, but thanks."

At the edge of the grass, Yazoo stared longingly up a tree. "Come down, Pretty Kitty. I promise I won't bite. I'm legal now, so you won't go to jail."

The leaves rustled in the tree, but the redhead Turk stayed in place. "I'm on the clock, Yazoo. If ya want the shimmery jacket on page 49, ya gotta let me do my job. Gil don't fall outta the sky unless your last name's Shinra, yo."

Not hearing a reply, Reno's upside-down head appeared above the Remnant. "You swore you weren't gettin' any more migraines. Weddin' ain't gonna happen if my silver doll keeps lyin' to me, yo."

Yazoo winced and rested against the tree. "Perhaps it would be best. This stupid veil's not working. Something in my head's breaking. I want to be perfect for you. I'll never be perfect now."

Seemingly defying gravity, Reno's upside-down body lowered itself, so his long fingers could massage his intended's temples. "No one on the Planet is perfect, Yaz. The materia veil is doin' its job. Your brain isn't breaking. There's something going on with the Lifestream. Heard it from Aerith herself. She's fixin' everythin' tonight. Swear, yo."

Yazoo kissed Reno's fingers. "I hope you're right. I don't want to go blind like Loz. I don't think I could take never seeing your eyes again."

Reno backflipped out of the tree and landed on his feet. He did his best to kiss Yazoo's pain away. "Never gonna happen, Doll. Not as long as this Turk's breathing."

Back at the gathering, Tseng held Kadaj's hand, while Aerith held the other. "Whatever happens during this presentation, rest assured Aerith and I will never leave you. You agreed to marry the both of us and nothing I see tonight will change my joy about your decision."

The silver-hair lad tipped his head in thought. "I just want to be well again. This losing time problem is becoming a nuisance. What if it happens when we have children? If anything happened to them, during my watch, it would kill me. Are you sure polyandrous marriage is legal?"

Tseng cracked a rare smile. "It is if we wed in Wutai."

Aerith slapped the Director's arm. "Everything naughty is legal in Wutai. It's what makes it such a great tourist town. Don't worry about our future children, Kadaj. After tonight, you will be well again. I promise you."

Kadaj pepped up with hope. "In the other timeline, I'm only alive for a little while. How bad could it be?"

Aerith's eyes met Tseng's before the pair distracted Kadaj with kisses and caresses. "We'll see."

A little ways over, Tifa and Barrett cheered and waved their sparklers as Marlene and Cait Sith led Riku into a dance.

Tifa yelled to the stuffed animal. "You should be here, Reeve!"

The crowned toy twirled in place. "When the warden's away, the white-collar criminals will play. What godfather would I be, if I allowed Sora's legacy to be stolen from him in the night?"

Barrett nodded over to a relaxed Rufus. "Why is Reeve Tuesti one of Sora's godfathers? Why not Tseng or Vincent's old partner? Didn't Veld raise you?"

The richest man on the Planet waved a hand in the air. "After Scarlet harassed Cloud for the last time, Reeve made Scarlet, Heidegger, and Palmer disappear in one day. He has never told me what happened or what became of them. As the proverb says: Keep your friends close…"

Barrett sat closer to Tifa. "Damn. I always knew Shinra thinking was fucked up. Talk about paranoid."

Rufus sat up to take Sora from Cloud. "On the contrary, I am merely perceptive to reality. My reality. It will never resemble a normal man's."

Yuffie stood up, and whirled around, while waving a sparkler in each hand. "Start the show! Start the show! My butt's falling asleep!"

Nanaki waved his fiery tail. "I concur. Let the entertainment begin."

On cue, Aerith appeared, holding a sparkler below her face. "It was a dark and stormy night…"

The Cetra laughed at the various catcalls from the audience. "Alright! I called you all here to right a great wrong which is happening in the Lifestream. An alternate timeline has collided with ours, causing a spatial rift. If not corrected, I fear the Remnants' health will continue to deteriorate until their bodies give out. I fear the same for Cloud."

Rufus's frightened eyes met Cloud's sad face. "The fainting spells. You told me it ended with Sora's birth. Your enhancements would be able to repair the damage, once they were not focused on the baby."

Cloud"s gaze rested on their slumbering son. "I wasn't sure if I could make it, but I was able to give birth to our baby boy. If my health does fail, you won't be alone. It's okay. I got to be happy. I never thought I could be this happy."

The terrified tycoon gripped his beloved and looked back to Aerith. "You say you can fix this. So FIX THIS!"

Aerith nodded and held her arms out. "I need all of you to clear your minds. I will be righting the timelines the best I can. There may be little changes at the end, but nothing major. All relationships should stay nearly the same and the children will still be here. Zack, calm down. You have the least to worry about."

Zack slightly relaxed his hold on a wiggling Riku. "I do?"

Aerith's laughter chimed like bells. "In all the timelines, you're a constant. Alive or dead. You are the memory which keeps the whole train going, so to speak."

The SOLDIER bashfully ducked his head. "I run the train."

Sephiroth rested his cheek against Zack's hair. "You certainly do, my love."

Aerith clapped her hands. "Okay! Everyone ready?"

Cloud raised a tentative hand. "Is this going to hurt?"

The Cetra shrugged. "Maybe… Probably… Who knows? The point is you and the Remnants won't be dying anymore."

The blond slowly lowered his hand. "Reassuring as always, Sis."

Aerith narrowed her eyes and rubbed her hands together. "I try my best. Okay, let's do this!"

(Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete runs through all the characters' minds at once in the space of ten eye blinks.)

A few moments later, Cid was the first to make his opinion of the alternate timeline known. "The Friend Corner!? Ya stuck me in the fuckin' Friend Corner, Vince? Why not chain me to a rock and let the vultures feast on me!"

Vincent patted a sobbing Loz's shoulder. "I regret nothing. You married Shera."

The exasperated pilot waved his arms. "Ah was drunk!"

The gunslinger readjusted his crying son's materia veil. "You named your brand new airship after her. I found out after you remembered to pick me up at the last minute and after you told Tifa."

Cid attempted to move closer. "Ah was still drunk!"

Vincent wounded his husband with a piercing crimson glare. "Is this your excuse for everything that happened during that abomination of a timeline?"

Aerith decided to pipe up to save a drowning Cid's hide. "From what I can gather, it was a simple action which caused this timeline to come about, Vincent."

Tifa wiped her eyes as she thought of Denzel, the adopted son she had never met, but loved with all her heart. "What was the action?"

Aerith's green eyes moved over to a waiting former infantryman. "In this timeline, Cloud recruited Cid before he recruited Vincent."

If Cloud could have fallen off the blanket, he would've. "That's it? One simple difference brought about all this desolation and destruction?"

The Cetra beamed at her other old boyfriend. "Two simple differences, actually. Zack remained dead, so Sephiroth remained evil."

Zack looked to his spouse with surprise. "Evil? Not completely. Right? I was dead a lot in the mental movie, so I didn't get to see much of the action."

Sephiroth nuzzled his lips against his mate's. "Oh yes. I was evil right down to the core. Without my Zack's love, I became a wicked demigod, bent on bringing the Planet to its knees… You're embarrassingly turned on. Aren't you?"

Zack whimpered under his husband's sultry power. "I love when you deepen your voice, Angel. Can we make another baby now? Riku's old enough. You'll have to fly me back to the inn, though. I can't walk with an erection."

The General caressed his willing Puppy. "During the final battle, you visited Cloud and gave him the will to fight on. It was most inconvenient."

Cloud couldn't help a shout-out. "I beat you! I finally beat Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth glanced at the blond with a smirk. "Did you really?"

The blond's lip wibbled. "Zaaaack? What's he talkin' about?"

Zack hid half his face against Riku's head. "I may have mind-talked Seph into letting you be. Don't cry, Spiky! He stuck ya like a chicken! I had to do something. Aerith agreed and negotiated some Planet time for my spirit. It was still a sucky alternative. What a horrible timeline."

Rufus cradled an awakened Sora. "I wholeheartedly agree. Cloud, you have now seen the horror of my cursed inner soul made flesh. Take our innocent babe and leave me to a lonely existence. It is what any Shinra deserves."

Cloud wrapped his arms around his husband and child. "Including Sora? He's a Shinra too. I would never wish the lives we were forced to live in the other timeline on our baby. We were surrounded by people who loved us, but were both so alone. I admit I found your frail body, leaking with black ooze, very desirable. What does that make me?"

Rufus silenced the blond with a lusty kiss. "My hero. You were absolutely enchanting, covered in blood and fury. You try so hard to hide your enhancements from me. No more. I want our son to know his mommy, the Planet's Chosen."

Cloud's blush emphasized his porcelain prettiness. "I'll have to show you my secret training videos with Zack and Reno. One of my Limit Breaks can cut a whole squadron in half with one blow."

The tycoon shuddered and delivered a sensuous kiss to willing lips. "Yes, you must. Since Zack and Sephiroth are going to have another baby, we'll have another of our own. I can carry the child after I go through the proper medical procedure."

Cloud quickly took Sora back from Rufus. "Don't you dare! The safest place a growing Baby Shinra could be is inside me. Aerith has fixed our timeline, so I'll be fine."

Rufus ruffled Sora's spiky hair. "I shall always worry, Cloud. No matter what."

Cloud rocked his baby and smiled at his Shinra. "And I'll always be here to tell you not to, Rufus. No matter what."

Over by the edge of the meadow, Reno had nearly crushed a paralyzed Yazoo as he fell out of the tree. "I blew my silver doll up, then he blew himself up. What the actual fuck? Our Turk Courtship was going fine. You tried to kill me. I tried to kill you. Some hard-ass street fightin.' Yep, all that was left was the weddin' vows. What the hell went wrong?"

Yazoo shook his head and hurriedly straightened his materia veil. "What the hell went wrong? I was technically a week old. I had no idea what courtship was, much less a Turk Courtship. I didn't recognize my own father, but it's obvious he recognized us. He could have shot us fifty times in the forest, while rescuing Cloud, but he shot around us. All of this because of Hojo and Jenova. I'm never taking this veil off again, even when the Turks do find her head. I hope Hojo's pain is everlasting."

Reno met Yazoo's emerald eyes with his ocean-blue. "We're doin' our best, Yaz. I blew my dream up while wearin' a smile. Droppin' the Plate must've fucked me up solid in that timeline."

Yazoo swayed into his Turk's arms. "You never speak about the Plate. I know I can be immature, but I can still listen. What hurts you, hurts me. Please talk to me about it someday."

The redhead held his intended close. "Someday soon, Doll. Swear."

Back at the Valentine-Highwind blanket, Vincent did his best to calm Loz down. "It was Jenova's influence, my son. She fractured your psyche with lies and rage. Your actions were not your own. I swear on my love for your Pa that you would never harm a living soul in this timeline."

Cid wrestled the nearly grown man to his arms. "Let it out, Son, then let it go. When Ah was growin' up, mah supposed friends tried to make me act like a brute. Ya look like a bully, so ya must be one. Don't let the idiots win, Loz. Don't become what the small-minded people want ya to be, nor Jenova either. You stay the gentle jewelry-makin' craftsman you were always meant to be."

Loz wiped his nose, nodded, then crawled on his hands and knees to a surprised bar owner. "I'm sorry, Tifa. So sorry, Marlene. Please don't be scared of me. I would never hurt you, like I did in the other timeline. I was so awful. I'm confused. I don't know who I am anymore."

Tifa frowned and shoved Loz until he fell to his side. Once she got his attention, she placed her gloved fist in front of his face. "You know who you are? You're the sweet guy who made me this charm bracelet for my birthday and promised to give me a new, exclusive charm for every birthday afterward. I'm holding you to that promise, Loz, so don't forget it."

Marlene jingled her charm necklace to emphasize the point. "Yeah, Loz. Don't forget about mine either. I'd like bells this year."

An amazed Loz righted himself. "Did you two see the same movie I did? Aren't you afraid of me?"

Tifa shoved him over again with a laugh. "Why? We love you, and I totally kicked your ass, until you cheated with the electric shock."

Marlene jingled her necklace as a flummoxed Loz crawled back to his parents. "Don't forget! Bells!"

Aerith joined Tseng in embracing a wide-eyed Remnant. "Our Kadaj isn't talking. Why is he not talking?"

Kadaj shivered as the other timeline's memories replayed in his brain. "I was not alive for long, but I had far too much fun. I should return to Rocket Town with Pa and Father. I could be a horrible influence on the Wutaiian children."

Tseng clutched Kadaj and Aerith tighter. "Nonsense. You may have been a blossoming cult leader in the other timeline. In this timeline, you will be adored as the Prince of Wutai's future consort along with Aerith."

Kadaj pinched a muscled forearm. "A Prince of Wutai and Turk Director who's barely home. Just you wait. While you're gone, Aerith and I are going to raise our kids to takeover the Planet."

Tseng's amused amber eyes met Aerith's. "I would expect nothing less from my amazing spouses.

At this moment, Tifa crouched near her friend. "Aerith, is Denzel still an orphan in this timeline or is he happy with his parents?"

The Cetra stared off into space before replying to Tifa. "In this timeline, Denzel's parents died a few months ago. He is currently staying at the Midgar Orphanage. I say currently, since he's been planning a jailbreak for a week."

Tifa nodded to Barrett. "Well, we're off to pick up our son. Thanks, Aer."

Aerith received the various hugs from the Wallace family with a smile. "Denzel saw the alternate timeline the same time everyone else did. He's decided to sit on the front stoop with his things and won't tell the Matron why. I fear he may be punished."

Barrett took Marlene's hand. "Not on my watch, Sis."

Marlene pumped her other hand. "Yeah! No one's taking my brother down!"

Cloud managed to catch Tifa's hand as she walked by. "If you don't mind, I'd like Sora to meet Denzel soon. Everyone needs an older brother."

Tifa returned Cloud's hand tug. "I'll be expecting you two in a few days. It would be nice if President Shinra could show up too. I'll bake his favorite pie."

Rufus placed his phone back in his pocket. "Meeting another surprise relative to add to my will and pie. How can I possibly refuse? Rude is on his way to the Orphanage. He'll stop the Matron from placing Denzel into Kiddie Solitary before you arrive. Reeve has fast-tracked the adoption papers through the Child Welfare Services. Denzel should be an official Wallace in two days time."

Tifa bent over and kissed the top of the Shinra's head. "Thank you, Rufus. I would love you even if you weren't rich."

Rufus turned his head and replied to the lovely view Tifa gave him. "You're welcome. I love you two too."

Tifa straightened up with a guffaw. "Glad to know my breasts still got it."

The magnate scoffed. "Quit fishing for easy compliments and pick up your boy."

As the field party broke up, Rufus's phone rang.

The sleepy blond placed it on speaker. "Elena, we're on a way back. Ten minutes tops."

The Turk's voice echoed through the meadow. "It's not about that, Sir. It's about the horror show that played in my head earlier. Reno filled me in about the alternate timeline. Is my big lunk still awake or did he cry himself to sleep?"

Loz hesitantly walked to Rufus. "Miss Elena? I'm powerful sorry for what happened. I swear I'm not the bully who hurt you and Tseng. I'm an honest working man. I've finished my apprenticeship and my first jewelry pieces have sold well. President Shinra says I should be a hit with the high-end crowd."

The whole field could hear the wheels turn in Elena's head. "You still got muscles on muscles, Big Boy?"

Loz's brow crinkled with confusion. "Yeah. I guess. I'm built like my Pa. I'm always gonna have muscles."

Reno called out to his co-worker. "Save your shallowness 'til after the weddin,' Elena. The kid's the size of a house, but he's still wet behind the ears."

Back at the inn, Elena stretched and got out of Rufus's travel car. "Take care of your own remnant, Reno. I'll take care of mine. Keep walking with your parents, Loz. I'll meet up with you in the Temple Square."

Rufus frowned as Cloud patted his chest. "You're assigned to watch my car, Turk."

Elena huffed as she made her way to the Square. "I did watch your car, Sir. It didn't tap-dance once."

As a concerned Cloud looked up to Rufus, the businessman kissed his love's brow. "A horrid drunken memory left over from Junon. Wonder no longer why I will never allow any alcohol in the house. Promise me you'll never leave me alone again, Cloud."

Cloud readjusted the sleeping child in his arms and kissed his fretting husband. "I promise, Rufus."

Once the group entered the Town Square, Elena climbed the remnant like a tree. "Oh, you'll do just fine, Loz. Quit growling, Father-in-law. I gave Tseng permission to give you the hard copy of my personnel file, including the recording of my Turk initiation. You could put me in prison for life with that information. I'm signing up with this gentle giant for the long haul."

Loz shifted uneasily under the Turk's attentions. "You want me for my body like all the rest. I have a brain."

The female Turk cupped her man's face. "Yep and you're going to design a lot of expensive jewelry with it. As for your body, it's fantastic, but I value your caring heart more. You're going to be my safe place, like Cid is for Vincent. It's how us Turks can continue to function when our job drags us down. Without a little light, our souls would die inside."

Loz frowned at the odd notion, but had to agree with the living proof of his parents. "Miss Elena, in the other timeline. I hurt you really badly. I don't understand how you can stand being near me."

Elena chewed her lip until her eyes met Vincent's. "Okay! All right! I'll 'fess up. Me and Tseng were milking you and your brothers for information. You were being recorded the whole time. Since you were unknown operatives, the Home Office needed more information prior to eliminating you."

Vincent sighed. "Once I realized what they were doing, I staged a rescue. It was most unwelcome by the Turks. Mind-controlled or not. I will always choose my family. Remember this, Elena."

The Turk kissed Loz's cheek. "Yeah, I get it. Relax, Pa. Your boy is safe with me."

Cid wrapped his arm around Vincent's waist. "Ah admit Ah don't know whut the fuck is goin' on, but Vince hasn't ripped yer head off, and Loz thinks ya cute. So I'll let it slide fer now. Gotta warn ya,Turk. Mah boy already got a harem of ladies waitin' to place a ring on 'im."

Elena sniggered as the family resumed walking back to the inn. "Let 'em try to take what's mine. No one can beat a Turk in love."

Vincent kissed his Captain. "This is true."

XXX

(Shinra Tower - SOLDIER Wing - A Year or so later)

Sephiroth signed his name and placed the report in the Out bin. "Don't you have more translations to do for the Intelligence Department, Yazoo? I love having my little brother around, but your new job does not seem to give you much happiness."

Yazoo sunk further into the couch. "I'm ecstatic about finally having a purpose. Other languages are easy for us. It's why Kadaj fit in so quickly in Wutai and why Loz has no problem with his foreign customers. I finished my assigned work an hour ago."

The General read through another request. "Perhaps the Turk Wing needs some assistance."

If Yazoo could sink any lower in the couch, he would be on the floor. "Reno and I are on a break."

Sephiroth raised his eyes from the paper. "Again? What is it now? Did the Turk refuse to buy you another overpriced designer trifle?"

Yazoo sat up and idly kicked at the air. "It's not my fault this time! Reno said he had something important he had to take care of. When I asked him what it was, he said it was personal and none of my business."

Sephiroth placed his pen down. "That sounds brusque, even for Reno."

Yazoo didn't dare meet his Big Brother's eyes. "I may have remarked that Reno didn't have a personal life, I was tired of him keeping secrets, and I wouldn't stand for it anymore."

The General gripped his pen so he wouldn't yell at his little brother. "A Turk is not a Turk without his secrets, Yazoo. You might as well have told Reno you wanted to break up permanently."

The remnant hid his teary eyes with his hands. "You think I don't know that? I felt stupid as soon as he walked away from me. It's like I forgot all of Father's Turk Wisdom he taught us."

Sephiroth checked his itinerary. "Is Reno scheduled to work the Tower today? Zack is coming by with Riku. We could have an early dinner."

Yazoo's sobs rose in volume. "H-h-he's working undercover! I may never see him agaaaaain!"

"What ya cryin' for, yo?"

The brothers looked to the door to spy a concerned Reno sticking his head into the office.

Yazoo hurriedly wiped his eyes. "Y-y-you're back. I'm so happy. Forget about I said earlier. I didn't mean it… Who's this?"

Reno walked in with a red-haired toddler in his arms.

Sephiroth stood up. "Such a beautiful child. He could be your twin, Reno. Is he a nephew or little brother?"

The Turk cuddled the unsure babe. "He's my son, Lea. The personal business I had to take care of. He was conceived during one of our breaks, Yaz. A night of too much alcohol and regret. I'm sorry for cheating on you, but I'll never be sorry for him."

Yazoo ran nervous fingers through fine red baby hair. "Who's his mother and where is she?"

Reno kissed Lea's temple and inhaled his baby scent. "Her name was Cissnei. She was a fellow Turk."

Yazoo moved closer. "Was? What happened, Reno?"

The Turk shuddered as he remembered the crime scene photos. "Someone ratted her out. Sold her personal secret address to the highest bidder. Cissnei and Lea were fast asleep when she was attacked. She took down most of them before they got the best of her. Lea got the rest."

Sephiroth perked up with interest. "Lea? How did a toddler take out professional killers?"

Reno tossed one of Riku's spare toy balls to Yazoo. "Throw it at his face. Do it with purpose. Lea can tell when ya half-assin' it, yo."

Yazoo hesitated until Sephiroth sighed and did it for him.

The ball burned to ashes before arriving at Lea's face.

Sephiroth scanned his dirtied rug. "Cissnei did not take the dampening drugs when pregnant with Lea. Her implanted elemental enhancement was transmitted to him. She should have been demoted or put on suspension. Let me guess. The Turks covered for her."

Reno rocked his child. "Her whole pregnancy was secret. Tseng only found out when she gave birth in his office. Thank the Gods for Aerith. She reminded him all babies are blessings from the Lifestream. Even mine."

Yazoo tentatively held his hands out. "Reno, can I hold him for a little bit? I've babysat Riku since he was born, so you won't have to worry. Riku gives off fire, ice, and lightning shocks when he's upset too."

Reno handed his son off with a smile. "Of course he did. Gods forbid, First Class General Sephiroth follow regulations, yo."

Sephiroth sniffed and sat back down. "I am a superior being. Man's law means nothing to me."

Zack's voice traveled through the room. "Mama's so humble, Riku. It makes me wanna kiss him silly. Oh, hey. Your new cousin is here too. Say hello."

Yazoo brimmed with uncertainty as the children touched each other's faces. "Cousin? I wouldn't go that far. We've just met. His mother has just left for the Lifestream. I'm not even sure he likes me."

The SOLDIER observed the thumb-sucking tyke completely relax on the remnant. "He likes ya all right. Turks are so easy."

Reno placed an overfull backpack and a baby bag on the couch. "I was lucky to have a copy of Lea's daily schedule. Stick with it and you'll be aces. I should be back in a few days. If ya forget what I look like, just look at my baby, yo."

Yazoo nearly dropped his new son. "Wait a minute! You're leaving him here with me? We're still on a break. We're not even married! Don't you or Cissnei have other family you could leave him with?"

Reno clasped Yazoo's shoulders and delivered kisses to new mommy and baby. "Yes, I'm leaving Lea with you. No, we were never on a break. You assumed we were. We're not married yet because Vincent never returns my calls. This will change once I get back. He won't say no to Lea. No one does. As for family, Cissnei was an orphan and you're my family, so Lea stays with you… yo."

Rude stuck his head in. "It's a go, Partner. Elena will take care of communications and support. Tseng agreed he knows nothing. If we're caught, he will disavow our very existences."

Reno held his family tight. "Same old. Same old. Lea, we're goin' after the fuc- er the bad guys who ordered the hit on your mom. Take good care of your other mom 'til I get back, yo.

Yazoo smiled as Lea pulled Reno's ponytail. "Other Mom... I like it. I love you, Reno. Come back alive."

Zack blocked a departing Reno. "Wait up, Turk. I've gotta bone to pick with your prey."

Sephiroth bolted up. "The hell you do! Let the thugs take care of the thugs! I need you here!"

The SOLDIER kissed Riku, gave him to his shaken mama, and ravished Sephiroth's lips with an unforgettable kiss. "We'll always need each other, Angel. Without Cissnei, I wouldn't be here to love you. I would be in the Lifestream. She pushed the Turks to find my body when even Tseng gave up. She visited my parents when I couldn't. I owe Lea's mother a life debt I can never repay. The least I can do is help hunt down her killers."

Sephiroth stilled his pleading hero with the softest kiss. "Do not have too much fun, Zackary. I shall give you five days. If you are not back by then, I will find you and inflict Death on all who dared to keep you from me."

Zack trembled under his Angel's might. His whine filled the room. "Why do ya always do this, Seph? I can't fight with an erection."

A content Sephiroth, carrying Riku, sauntered away to join Lea and Yazoo in the play area. "Have a safe trip. If my Zack gets seriously injured, I shall take great joy in razing down the Turk Wing."

Reno shook his head as he closed the office door. "Harsh, yo."

XXX

(Shinra Townhouse)

Cloud cradled his newborn son as Sora played by his hip. "I don't understand why he's frowning all the time. He's fed, diapered, and not gassy."

Rufus handed another toy to Sora. "Congratulations, love. You've given birth to a true Shinra. Roxas senses gil to be made and businesses to be crushed. My heir apparent finds the act of growing up extremely annoying."

Cloud massaged the frown from his baby's brow. "Heir apparent? Not Sora?"

The President dismissed the silly thought with a laugh. "Sora was born with the soul of a philanthropist. With Reeve as his mentor, our eldest will be the tree-hugging head of the World Regenesis Organization. An organization dedicated to restoring and protecting the Planet. The positive publicity will be off the charts."

Cloud wrinkled his nose. "I would rather think Sora will enjoy helping the citizens of the Planet to a better and brighter future. I'm glad Reeve will lay the groundwork. Sora is far too trusting for the business world. Charity or otherwise."

Rufus smiled as Roxas grabbed his finger and gummed it ferociously. "Unlike this one. My little lion. You will have your turn soon enough. The other companies will be so relieved when I retire. They will never see you coming."

Cloud beckoned Sora back to his side. "Enough. My babies may be Shinra, but they're my kids first. They're going to have a proper upbringing free of backroom dealings and corporate intrigue."

Rufus plucked Roxas from Cloud's arms and rocked the upset baby. "It will be alright, my son. Once you become old enough, you can play under my desk, like Sora does. He doesn't care about the daily dealings, but I'm sure you will."

Cloud shook his head and whispered to his oblivious eldest. "Watch over your brother, Sora. Your kindness and sense of justice will help keep him on the right path."

XXX

(Rocket Town)

Cid moseyed into his house for lunch and came to a stop. "If yer gonna step out on me, Vince, could ya pick 'em a little older and uglier? This old fart got some pride left."

Vincent snorted as he fed the hungry redheaded tot in his lap. "Ha ha. I am quite fulfilled with my foul-mouthed rocket scientist. Thank you."

After kissing his spouse, the pilot rubbed the toddler's head. "Whut's yer name, young 'un?"

"His name is Lea."

The couple turned to view a skittish Yazoo in the doorway. "Reno had a one-night stand with another Turk, named Cissnei, while we were on a break. She planned on raising Lea alone, but she was murdered two weeks ago. Reno and I are going to get married this weekend. It's why I'm here. I was hoping you would come."

Cid sat back in his chair. "Ah never understood this 'break' bullshit you and Reno had goin.' Either yer together or yer not. Whut about the cheatin' part? The Turk did ya wrong, no doubt. Ah'd be pissed as hell."

Yazoo hugged the Captain. "I should be livid, but I'm really not. At the time, we both believed the relationship was over. I can't be mad at Cissnei. We never met and she's gone to the Lifestream. Lea is an innocent baby who lost his mom. I would have to be heartless to turn him away, Pa."

Cid hugged his son back with a wry grin. "Valentine-Highwinds are a lot of things, but heartless ain't one of 'em. Look at that crafty kid. Turk through and through. You're gonna have your hands full. Keep yer father's number on speed dial, Kid. Yer gonna need it."

Vincent harrumphed as he caught a fiery hand mischievously waved in his face. The elder held Lea up to eye level. "Make no mistake. I am the Senior Turk in this family, Grandson. We may disagree, but you will respect me."

Lea blinked his pretty kitty eyes, kissed his new grandpa, and gently smacked pale cheeks.

Vincent settled the baby against his shoulder. "Lea will behave while in this home."

Cid marveled at his content mate. "Yer damned hot when ya pull the Turk Voodoo, Vince. It's fuckin' scary, but hot all the same."

XXX

(Costa Del Sol - A Few Months Later)

Lea toddled up to a bright-eyed Roxas, held in Cloud's arms, and burbled a little baby talk.

The next President of Shinra reared up and shoved the tyke away by his face. "Nah!"

Reno shook his head and picked up his confused son. "Roxas is high-class, Lea. Ya can't start off with, 'How you doin'? You'll get head smacked every time, yo."

Cloud cuddled his irate child. "You understood what he said, Reno? I don't know why Roxas reacted so. Lea just wants to make friends."

Reno handed his sad child to Yazoo. "It's the tone. Roxas is a Shinra and won't take no lip. Lip is all Lea knows how to give, yo."

Cloud grinned as Yazoo sat down next to him. "He is your son. What were Reno's first words to you, Yazoo?"

The remnant wiped his baby's face. "In this timeline, I pursued Reno when I was underaged, so he spent all his time running away from me. In the other timeline, it was: 'How you doin'? Reno's right about the tone. I kicked him through a solid steel door. He still wouldn't stop grinning."

The Turk settled next to his family. "My dream come true finally showed up, wearing a skin-tight leather bodysuit. It was like my birthday and Winter Solstice all rolled into one, yo."

Yuffie and Nanaki frolicked in the surf as Tifa, Marlene, and Denzel helped Riku and Sora build a sand castle.

Barrett bopped Cid's arm. "Is Vincent's beach umbrella big enough? I hear the circus has their main tent for sale."

The Captain elbowed his friend. "Can it. Ah was lucky to get him on the beach at all. If mah Valentine didn't wanna see his new grandbabies so bad, he'd be hidin' under the bed back at the villa."

A serene Vincent rocked the twin newborn girls held safe in his arms. "No, no my treasures. Do not waste your healing on me. Your love is all I need."

Kadaj readjusted their bonnets. "The magic is so strong in their souls. Godo's arthritis was instantly healed when he held them for the first time."

Aerith rummaged through one of the lunch baskets. "Kairi is the physical healer. Namine's healing works in a different way. I wonder if she's already tried. Vincent, think of one of your worst memories."

The grandfather paused for a moment. "It's gone. Is this Namine's doing?"

The Cetra grasped Vincent's gauntlet. "Yes. We noticed the first time Tseng couldn't remember a horrible firefight Reno and Rude swore happened. It's not malicious. My little girl just wants you to be happy. If it makes you uncomfortable, I can take her away."

Vincent held the babies closer. "Don't you dare. I have more than enough horrible memories in my long life for my grandchild to play with. Although, I fear for her psyche."

Aerith kissed her girls. "I'm keeping close watch over the both of them. If Kairi could, she would physically heal everyone in the village. They don't seem to realize they're newborns and have a limited amount of energy."

Vincent called to his pilot. "Cid! Come here for a minute!"

Cid grinned when a grandbaby was placed in his arms. "Hey, Namine! Wanna get rid of a bad itch fer me? Her name's Shera. Go to town for yer Poppy."

Vincent had Kadaj take a picture of the duo and send it to Reeve back at Shinra Tower.

Kadaj made sure to send copies to Tseng, Rude, and Elena. "Why Reeve, Father?"

The former Turk rocked Kairi. "When he calls, place him on speaker, please."

Vincent's smile was absolutely wicked as the phone rang.

Reeve's tired voice drifted under the beach umbrella. "I may have been wrong about Loz being the only remnant given Highwind DNA. Way to rub it in, Valentine."

Vincent chuckled as Kadaj hung up the phone. "I do my best."

Yazoo checked over Kadaj's shoulder to make sure he was sent a copy too. "I wish Loz was here. We've hardly seen him since his jewelry line has taken off."

Cid rocked the baby girl in his arms. "Can't be helped. Loz is workin' his first Trade Show. It's where ya get established. It helps he got Elena by his side. The Turk's a born seller."

Reno applied more sunscreen lotion on Lea. "Ain't it the truth. Elena went undercover at a car dealership for a week. She sold nearly every car on the lot before Tseng pulled her from the mission, yo."

Sephiroth lounged on a huge beach towel and eyed his dripping wet husband suspiciously. "Zackary, if you're planning on throwing me into the ocean, I am calling down Meteor and naming our next baby Jenova. If this is you trying to be romantic, you're failing miserably, SOLDIER."

Zack rubbed his toned body against his grumpy General. "I love my Angel so much. You're my smoochie-bootchie and I already have an idea what our little girl's name could be. Hey Reno! What was Cissnei's true name?"

Reno smiled wistfully as Lea cuddled against him. "Audrey. Her name was Audrey."

Zack lovingly caressed his Angel's face. "Sounds like a pretty good name to me."

Sephiroth blinked the rare tears from his eyes. "I agree, Puppy. Audrey is perfect."

Cloud beamed as Rufus flumped against him. "You made it! I thought the meetings were going to take all day."

Rufus kissed a sleeping Roxas and held a familiar bauble up to Cloud's eyes. "It helps to be the President. Pretty rainbows…"

Cloud gasped and clasped the ornament to his heart. "Where did you find this?"

The magnate doffed his suit jacket. "I didn't. Sora found it in one of my desk drawers. I nearly broke down bawling in front of the Steel Union Representatives. Thank the Gods for our distracting boy. He can charm the surliness out of the Devil himself."

Cloud kissed his businessman. "Sora is a Shinra. He merely uses his powers for good."

Rufus sighed as he observed Sora turning cartwheels in the surf with the rest of the children. "Such a disappointment."

Cloud held the ornament up. "I'm so glad you let me hug you that day."

Rufus held on tight to his Precious. "How could I say no, Cloud. You shined as bright as the sun to me. I lived without hope for so long. One hug from you gave me the strength to wait out my father and take my rightful place as head of Shinra."

Cloud's smug smile lit up his face. "My hugs are pretty magical."

Rufus delighted in another sampling of Cloud's love as his extended family enjoyed the summer day. "They certainly are."


End file.
